1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to devices and methods for tendon, ligament, and soft tissue repair, closure and/or reinsertion.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Conventional methods for tendon, ligament, and soft tissue repair often involve extensive suturing of the tissue being repaired. For example, in the case of tendon repair, one known method involves passing a first suture into and out of a first portion of the tendon numerous times, resulting in two free ends of the suture extending from the cut end of the first tendon portion. A second suture is similarly arranged in a second tendon portion. The free ends of the first and second sutures are tied (e.g., knotted) together to affix the cut ends of the tendon portions together.
However, such methods have numerous drawbacks. The act of passing the suture into and out of the tendon (e.g., typically at least six times per tendon portion) causes trauma to the tendon, thereby increasing the chance for infection. Furthermore repeated trauma to the tendon by excessive handling may create excessive damage to tendon/ligament/tissue vasculature which may compromise repair. Also, the knots of the sutures artificially increase the dimension of the tendon at the repair site, which creates increased friction at the repair site and/or tendon pulley interface. Increased friction at this interface increases the opportunity for tendon failure during loading. Even further, the strength of the repair is dependent upon the knots, which may slip over time (e.g., due to surgical error). Conventional suture-based repair methods may disadvantageously impair the vascularity of the tendon and have increased tendon diameter at the repair site. Traditional suture repair requires extensive exposure, manipulation, handling, and needle penetration of the tendon.
Barbed filaments provide an alternative to knot-based repair techniques. According to known methods, a single barbed filament is passed into and out of the portions of the tendon, thereby drawings the tendon portions together. Barbs on the exterior of the barbed filament engage the tendon portions internally, thereby resisting separation of the drawn-together tendon portions. Repairs using barbed filaments can be knotless, have the potential for a lower tendon profile at the site of the repair, and have the potential for equivalent strength when compared to knot-based repairs. However, techniques using barbed filaments can be more traumatic to the tendon than traditional repairs, may increase the risk of infection and/or impair the vascularity of the tendon, and are technically demanding.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.